Acting on Desires
by nightmareking
Summary: Something that has been haunting me for a while. Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's something that has been haunting me for a while. Enjoy.**

Lincoln, along with his three older sisters Luna, Luan and Lynn stood in the middle of the street as a cool wind blew past them. The three girls looked at their only brother and Luan gave a small smile, "Hey Linc, want to hear a joke?" Lincoln hummed and shrugged his shoulders, "What's wrong with working on an elevator?"

"I don't know. What?"

"It has its ups and its downs," she laughed and Lincoln gave a little throat chuckle.

The three frowned at their brother and looked down the street with him. Lynn looked at her brother and slightly, "How about a sparring match? That should help get rid of some of your aggression,"

"What aggression?"

"Well…how about some music? You know a good song heals all wounds," Luna smiled and Lincoln sighed, "Or we could…"

"I watch Sci-Fi movies, I read comics, I play video games…they're just my hobbies…what did I do to Ronnie Anne?" he looked back and frowned, "I've put up with her hobbies…am I just not boyfriend material?" they frowned and Lincoln shook his head, "But who the hell am I kidding. I've seen this day coming, what is a surprise is that she had the fucking audacity to lead me by the fucking balls like that and dating my best friend at the same fucking time!"

They frowned and Lynn wrapped an arm around him, "Hey, it's not your fault. There's probably something wrong with her." Lincoln looked at her in confusion, "So she didn't like your hobbies? Big deal, you're probably one of the coolest guys I know,"

"Yeah bro, don ever sell yourself short like that. You'd be a rocking boyfriend,"

"Yeah, if we weren't related, I'd date you," Luan admitted and her two sisters gasped and Lincoln's eyes widened, "What? I'm just saying what we're thinking. You and Lynn both would do the same. And don't lie Luna, we share a room and I heard you at night,"

Luna sighed and slightly smiled, "Yeah, she's right bro," Lincoln looked on in shock and Luna chuckled and shook her head, "If we were related I'd probably date you too."

"What…you guys are sick and…damn, I can lie, I'd probably do the same," Lynn sighed and shook her head, "I'll admit, I was a little jealous when you started dating Ronnie Anne,"

"We, that is the three of us, were," Luan sighed, "But there wasn't much we could do about it. We're related and…"

"I won't lie…I have thought about it too," they stared at their brother with wide eyes and Lincoln sighed and shook his head as he ran his fingers through his hair, "I mean…just with you three…I feel like we have a stronger connection and…damn it's hard being the only boy in a family with ten girls…I don't know,"

"Well dude…what do you think we should do?" Lincoln looked at his music loving sister in confusion, "Well…you were just dumped…probably in the worst possible way…and you just learned that three of your sisters…well you know,"

"I…I don't know…we can't act on these feelings, can we?" the three frowned and Lincoln looked at them and shook his head, "I mean…if anyone else gets wind of it…it could end badly and…I really don't want to be sent away and I don't want any of you to be sent away and…"

"We can…try to be sneaky," Lynn suggested and the others looked at her, "I mean the others won't have to know. We can still spar, you can listen to Luan's jokes and help Luna restring her guitar and that's all everyone else will think. No one will be the wiser,"

"So, he still helps us and…behind closed doors we'll be more than siblings?" Luan arched a brow, "But…the walls have ears, you know how thin the walls are. We won't be able to do anything without being caught,"

The four looked away from each other and stood in the middle of the road in silence for several moments. Lincoln sighed and the three sisters looked at their only brother, "Maybe…maybe Lynn is right. We could try sneaking around. We'll go to secluded places to do…whatever…and we'll just be as we are at home. No one will be the wiser like she said,"

"Do you think that'll work? What if we run into someone we know while we're in the middle of doing something?" Luna chimed in and the others looked at her, "We don't exactly live in a rural area, and if we run into someone who knows us, they're going to ask what we're doing and if they catch us doing something…well we can kiss this deal goodbye,"

"We'll just have to chance it," Lynn sighed, "We can go to dark places when we want to be alone…I mean it's the only chance we'll have," the four looked at each other before a loud car horn caught their attention.

They looked back and saw a car behind them and they heard someone shout, "Will you kids get out the damn road!" they jumped and walked to the sidewalk and the car sped past them. The four siblings looked at each other and Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "I think…I think Lynn might have the right idea…worst case scenario we get separated from each other, best case scenario…we like what happens and continue what we're doing."

"But we all know that incest…"

"Read the bible Luna, incest has been around since the beginning and no one is innocent," Lynn rolled her eyes. ( **There are a few incidents of incest in the bible.** ) she looked at Lincoln and sighed, "We all better think of something before we act on these desires,"

"Yeah…we might want to continue this discussion inside," everyone nodded, turned and walked up to the house.

The four siblings sat in Lincoln's room, all refusing to look up at one another for several moments. Luan broke the silence with a deep sigh and the three looked at their comedy loving sister, "So…we're really going to do this?"

"Well…yeah…I mean…it won't be too bad, right?" Lincoln sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "I mean…we all admitted to having those thoughts, right?" his sisters nodded and the room fell silent as the siblings got lost in their thoughts.

 **Okay, this story is going to be strictly focused on these four. Just to make myself clear, don't waste your time asking for me to add this person or that person and don't waste my time reading it. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dread55: Thanks. I have something planned for this chapter, it'll explain everything.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Thanks, but unfortunately I said that this story will be strictly focused on Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln. Sorry.**

 **Spencer Night: Uh…okay, right? Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Maxsteele1986: No, I have something planned. Keep reading.**

 **King69: More is coming.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter everyone.**

Lori drove down the street and Bobby looked at her from the passenger seat and arched brow in confusion, "So why are we going to your parents' house?"

"Because your sister was cheating on my brother with his best friend," Lori sighed and shook her head, "I love you Bobby, but Lincoln…you know how it was when he made Ronnie Anne cry and I want him to know that he can lean on his big sister,"

"That's cool…I guess we haven't seen your family since we moved out to the countryside." Lori frowned and nodded, "Anyway, do you want me to talk to my sister or what?"

"I think it'll be better if you stay with us," Lori sighed and shook her head, "I know you'd want to talk to your sister and everything, but I think that can wait until we see how Lincoln is holding up. Even Leni is coming by for a visit." Bobby looked confused, "I just want to make sure my little brother is okay and then we'll see your sister. Besides, I'd like to have a nice chat with her," Bobby sighed and nodded as the car ride fell silent.

The car pulled up in front of the Loud house and Lori parked the car before she and Bobby got out and walked up towards the door. Opening the door, the two stepped inside and saw Lori's parents, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily sitting in the living room. Lori looked around in confusion and arched a brow, "Where at Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln?"

"They went out," Rita answered her daughter, "Luna, Luan and Lynn are trying to cheer your brother up," Lori sighed and nodded.

Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lincoln looked around before walking through the mall. Lincoln looked at his three sisters and sighed, "Okay…so what can possibly go wrong? We're just four siblings hanging out. No law against that, right?"

"Shut up Linc, or someone might catch on," Luan rolled her eyes and rubbed his back, "We're just going to see how this will work and then we'll start making plans." Lincoln sighed and nodded before the four of them continued to walk around.

The four siblings walked through front door and looked around and saw Lori, Leni and Bobby sitting in the living room. Lori and Leni stood up and walked over to their only brother, "Are you okay, Lincoln?" Lori asked and Lincoln tilted his head to the side in confusion, "We heard what happened with you, Ronnie Anne and Clyde. Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, Luna, Luan and Lynn have been helping me get over it," Lincoln smiled and gestured to his three sisters, "So yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Leni asked, "We can like, ruin their dates and everything,"

"Thanks Leni, but I'm not going to lower myself to their level," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "Thanks for the offer though." He walked up the stairs, leaving his sisters and Bobby in the living room.

Lincoln laid on his bed with his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling as the fan slowly rotated, "Hey Lincoln," he looked down and saw Lynn walking into the room, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Lynn," Lincoln slightly smiled, "Anyway, what's going on downstairs? It seems too quiet,"

"Lori and Bobby went to go talk to Ronnie Anne and possibly Clyde, Leni had somewhere to be," Lynn walked further into the room and sat on the bed, "So it's just us," Lincoln arched a brow, "Lola's at a pageant, Lucy's at a poetry reading, Lana's out with her friends, Lily's with her friends and Lisa's giving some kind of lecture,"

"And mom and dad?"

"They went to visit mom-mom and pop-pop," Lynn smiled and leaned closer to him, "So it's just you, me, Luna and Luan for a few hours," she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

Lincoln wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closer. Lynn broke from the kiss and began taking her shirt off, revealing a red sports bra, "Are you ready to have a little fun, Lincoln?" Lincoln's eyes widened and Lynn smiled, "Don't worry, we're not going to be doing anything like that…not yet anyway, we just want you to get used to us like this,"

"Heh, right," Lincoln sat up and smirked, "Well we better be careful. We have no idea when mom and dad will decide to come home and Luna and Luan can distract them for so long," Lynn nodded and pressed her lips against his again and Lincoln reached up and began rubbing Lynn's barely covered breasts.

Lynn thrusted her tongue into Lincoln's mouth and their tongues did battle with one another. A loud knock on the door caught their attention and they looked back to see Luna standing outside the room, "Dudes, Ronnie Anne and Clyde are here," they groaned and Luna sighed, "And they don't seem too happy,"

"Of course not," the two stood up and Lynn put her shirt back on, "Let's go see what those traitors want,"

"They want to talk to you, bro," Lincoln groaned and Luna frowned, "Sorry dude,"

"It's fine," Lincoln walked out of his room and down the stairs.

Walking out the front door, he saw Clyde and Ronnie Anne standing on the porch. He sighed and crossed his arms and leaned up against the doorframe, "What the hell do you two want?"

"You had my brother and your sister walk to us?" Ronnie Anne hissed and Lincoln narrowed his eyes, "Look, I'm sorry you felt that way, but I'm not sorry for…"

"Neither am I," Lincoln answered with a cold voice, "Now can you kindly get the fuck away from my house. I'm trying to have a relaxing afternoon with my sisters, and you morons being here is ruining that," before either of them could reply, Lincoln stepped inside and slammed the door shut.

 **This would've been out sooner, but a few things came up. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dread55: They'll have more time soon enough, don't worry about that.**

 **d. felipe76: Good to know.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Thanks.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Alright. Keep reading as the plot thickens.**

 **King69: Almost. Yeah, I got it.**

 **He23t: Good to know.**

 **Spencer Night: Good to know.**

 **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

The four siblings sat in Luna's room and Luna scribbled on a piece of paper. The three sisters looked at the paper with looks of concentration crossing their faces and Lincoln looked at them in confusion, "What are we doing?" they looked up and Lincoln arched a brow, "What? You three call a private meeting and now you guys are staring at a piece of paper," he leaned forwards and looked down at the paper in confusion, "What are you working on anyway?"

The three sighed and Lynn pulled him back before standing up and led him towards the door, "Don't worry about it Lincoln, why don't you go read your comics or something?" Lincoln got ready to argue when Lynn closed the door and he sighed before walking down the hall to his room.

The three sisters looked down at the paper and Luan hummed, "So…it's decided. We'll talk to Lincoln about this and see what he thinks about this," the other two sisters nodded before the three of them stood up and walked out of the room.

The three sisters stood outside their brother's room and Lynn knocked on the door. The door opened and Luna handed Lincoln the paper, "Read it and let us know what you think."

Lincoln sighed and looked down, "Mondays and Thursdays Lynn, Tuesdays and Fridays Luan, Wednesdays and Saturdays Luna, alter Sundays." He looked up and arched a brow, "So I'm guessing this is the order of how we're going to be doing things?" they nodded and Lincoln sighed, "Alright, sounds like a plan," Lincoln's phone went off and he took it out of his pocket and looked down with narrowed eyes, "Crap,"

"What's wrong Linc?"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, putting his phone back in his pocket, "Clyde and Ronnie Anne want me to meet them in the park," his sisters stared at him and Lincoln sighed again, "I'll be back,"

"We'll go with you and…"

"No, it'll be fine, Lynn," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "If I'm not back in a half hour, come to the park," his three sisters nodded and Lincoln walked past them and down the stairs.

Lincoln walked through the gates of the park and spotted Ronnie Anne and Clyde standing by the fountain. He let out a frustrated sigh before walking up to them. The two looked up and Lincoln stopped in front of them, "So…what was so damn important you couldn't tell me when you were at my house?"

"Can't we be civil for a minute," Clyde asked and Lincoln narrowed his eyes, "We might have gotten off on the wrong foot and…"

"Careful Clyde, wouldn't want to go home with broken glasses," Lincoln sighed and shook his head before looking at Ronnie Anne, "If we're going to be civil, maybe you can tell me why you led me on like that, instead of telling me from the beginning. We could've easily avoided this and things between us would've been fine."

"Look lame-o, it's not like you gave me a choice. Your habits are just…and reading comics in your underwear is just…disgusting," Lincoln frowned and Ronnie Anne sighed and shook her head, "Like I said, I'm sorry you felt that way but…"

"Well I think this little meeting is over and…"

"You're not getting out of this that easily," Ronnie Anne hissed and Lincoln jumped back slightly, "Look, I admit I was wrong for leading you on like that and dating your best friend behind your back, but I'm not going to let you guilt trip us or anything and…"

"And I don't intend to," Lincoln sighed and turned his back on the two, "Look, let's just keep it like this. You two keep to yourselves and I'll keep to myself and after graduation we won't have to hear or see each other ever again, good?"

"And you think that's a healthy option," Clyde chimed in and Lincoln looked over his shoulders with an angered expression crossing his face, "Avoiding objects and places could be easy, but avoiding certain people? That's easier said than done and…"

"I didn't say we were going to avoid each other, I said you two will keep to yourselves and I'll keep to myself," Lincoln turned and sighed, "So let that be our parting agreement and that will be that,"

He began walking away, "Hey…we're still on for…" he stopped and looked back at the two with narrowed eyes, "Uh…right, I guess you wouldn't want to be in our weekly game night anymore." Lincoln shook his head and continued to walk away from the two of them.

Lincoln walked up the steps to the house and sat down with his head down and his shoulders slumped over. The door opened and Luna, Luan and Lynn stepped out of the house and stood behind him, "So how did it go?"

"Better than expected worse than I hoped for," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "I told them to keep to themselves and I'll keep to myself and everything would be fine," his sister frowned and nodded.

 **Would've been out a lot sooner, but a lot came up. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Flagg1991: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Night Spencer: Good to know.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Keep reading to find out what's going to happen.**

 **Dread55: Heh, thanks I guess. Keep reading to find out what's going to happen next.**

 **King69: Yeah I know.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Lynn and Lincoln walked down the street as the sun began to set. Lynn looked at her only brother and frowned slightly at the hardened look on his face, "Hey," his head snapped up and he looked at his sister in confusion, "What's wrong? We're going somewhere secluded, so no one's really going to see us,"

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "I know Lynn, I'm not worried about that, I'm just a little annoyed at Ronnie Anne and Clyde…but I'll get over it," Lynn frowned and Lincoln sighed and took her brother by the hand, "Anyway, are you sure we'll be somewhere secluded?"

Lynn smiled and rolled her eyes and began pulling him away, "Yes Lincoln, give us some credit. We know how to be sneaky. Now shut up and follow me," she began leading her only brother away and Lincoln stared at her in confusion.

The two siblings sat in front a small fire and Lincoln looked at Lynn and arched a brow, "So this is what we're going to be doing until when?"

"Until we move out or until we can think of a better plan," Lincoln sighed and nodded before his sister moved and sat on his lap. Lincoln's eyes widened as he felt Lynn wiggle against his groin, "But for now, why don't we have a little private time between siblings." Before Lincoln could reply, Lynn wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

Lincoln's eyes widened before he wrapped his left arm around her waist and reached up her shirt with his right arm and began rubbing her breasts. Lynn moaned in Lincoln's mouth before thrusting her tongue in his mouth and their tongues did battle with one another. They separated with a trail of saliva connecting their mouths and Lynn smirked, "Linc, I'm not wearing any panties," Lincoln's eyes widened as Lynn stood up and began removing her shorts, revealing her freshly shaven pussy. She reached down and unzipped Lincoln's panted and pulled out his dick, "No one's around Lincoln," she lowered herself and moaned as she felt Lincoln's dick penetrate her pussy.

Lincoln looked up with wide eyes, "Um…Lynn, maybe we shouldn't do…" Lynn pressed her lips against his and Lincoln placed his hands on her hips and moved her at a steady pace.

Lincoln stood up and pinned his sister to a tree and continued to move in and out of her pussy as sweat ran down their bodies. Lynn panted and smiled before pushing he brother off her, "Hold on, Lincoln," Lincoln looked confused as Lynn smirked and stood up and turned her back towards and leaned forward before looking back, "Okay, fuck me doggy style Linc,"

"Do what," they jumped and looked back to see a married couple with the woman holding a child close to her, the two of them glaring at the siblings, "We're not on to judge kids, but can you now do this in public!" the married couple turned and walked away and the two siblings back away from each other and began fixing themselves up.

Lynn looked back at her brother as her cheeks began to glow, "Well…I guess it's better that some random people see us while we're doing the deed than someone who knows us, right?" Lincoln didn't respond and Lynn frowned, "I uh…I guess we shouldn't have done that, huh?"

"Well…not that I'm complaining or anything, but…" he smirked and wrapped an arm around his sister's waist and slid his hand down her shorts and began rubbing her pussy, causing her to moan in pleasure, "Maybe next time we could try it back at the house. I'm sure Luna know a few tricks on soundproofing a room," Lynn slightly smiled and nodded before the two of them began walking away.

The two siblings walked through the front door and looked around the darkened living room before smirking at one another before quietly closing the door behind them and locked it and turned and began walking up the stairs.

Stepping on the first step, the floorboard creaked and their eyes widened as they heard the lock to their parents' room begin to fumble. Lynn looked at her only brother and began pushing him up the stairs and down the hall to his room.

Lincoln closed the door behind them, Lynn laughed as she fell onto the bed and Lincoln looked at her with a slightly annoyed look crossing his face, "And what's so funny? If mom and dad had caught us then…"

"Relax, Lincoln, nearly getting caught is exciting." Lynn smirked before standing up and walked up to her brother and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Lincoln's eyes widened before he wrapped his arms around Lynn's waist and held her closer.

 **Sorry for cutting this one here. I didn't have much planned for this chapter. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dread55: You can ask, but the only answer I truly have is I like writing one-shots.**

 **Spencer Night: Yeah, decided to add a little slapstick.**

 **SomeRandomPerson: Slapstick.**

 **Thefanoffanfiction2017: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **The PhntomHokage: Yeah, but I decided to add a little slapstick.**

 **Moviebuff113comcastnet: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **King69: Right. Thanks.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

The students sat in their science class when the door open and their teacher walked in. The teacher walked up to her desk and saw down, "Alright students, I want you to break into groups of three. And since my yearly bonus is on the line, I will be deciding your partners. Miss Santiago, Mr. McBride and Mr. Loud. Miss Beach, Miss Small and Miss…" Lincoln groaned and shook his head as the teacher continued to speak and he looked at the two with narrowed eyes.

Ronnie Anne, Clyde and Lincoln sat at a table with several books laid out in front of them. Lincoln opened one of the book and began reading in silence, "Well now you have to talk to us," Lincoln looked up with narrowed eyes and Ronnie Anne swallowed hard, "Well we are working together and…"

"And just be lucky I don't feel like failing and have a lecture when I go home." Lincoln growled and shook his head, "So either shut up and do your share of the work, or just shut up in general." They stared at him and Lincoln sighed, "Or you morons can keep trying to talk to me and end up failing,"

The two sighed and Clyde shook his head, "Look Lincoln, we're trying to be civil and…"

"And I'm trying to get a passing grade," Lincoln quietly hissed, "I don't care what you guys did, I don't care that Ronnie Anne didn't have the damn decency to break up with me before going out with you, but I'm not going to fail this class because you two want to try and talk to me,"

"Lincoln…"

"Look, I'm trying to be reasonable, I want to get a good grade, so how about this, we do our project and if I feel like talking to you guys after, I'll hear you out." The two sighed and nodded before the three of them began reading the books in front of them in silence.

The bell rang and the students stood up and walked out of the classroom. Lincoln walked up to his locker and began turning the dial on the locker, "So are you going to talk to me or what?" he sighed and looked back to see Ronnie Anne standing behind him, "You've changed a lot. You seemed depressed when I first told you about me and Clyde, and now…you seem like you can care less,"

"Because I can," Lincoln turned back around and continued to turn the dial, "I admit, I was upset at first, but then I've realized that you're not the only girl in the world and I've met a few girls that don't find my hobbies annoying." He opened his locker and shoved his books in before taking his history book out, "So again…I care less about you and Clyde, but since we're going to be working together in science, I have no choice but to interact with you two, but don't expect me to like it," Ronnie Anne narrowed her eyes as Lincoln closed his locker and began walking away.

School had slowly ended and the students walked away from the educational building. Ronnie Anne and Clyde watched as Lincoln walked down the street at a quickened pace and they began following him.

Lincoln walked through the front door and ran up the stairs to his room. He was about to shut the door when Luan stepped into the room, "Hey Linc," Lincoln sighed and waved at his comedy loving sister and Luan frowned, "What's wrong? Are you still in shock that that couple caught you and Lynn in the act last night?" Lincoln looked at her in disbelief and Luan rolled her eyes, "She told me and Luna earlier. Is that what's bugging you?"

"No," Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "We have this science project that's we have to work on in groups of three and lucky me got paired up with Ronnie Anne and Clyde,"

"Well that sucks," Luan frowned, "But not as much as Ronnie Anne sucks, get it,"

"Heh, funny," Lincoln smiled and sighed, "Anyway, I need to get my homework started and then we have…"

"I know it's our night," Luan sighed and kissed her brother's cheek, "If you need help, you know you can either come to me, Luna or Lynn, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Lincoln kissed his older sister and smiled, "Anyway, I need to get my homework started and I'll see you later,"

"Yeah, alright Linc," she turned and began walking out of the room, "And Linc…don't worry about your science project. Just because you've been paired up with those two doesn't mean it's the end of the world,"

"Yeah, I know," Lincoln sighed and Luan walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Lincoln sighed and kicked his shoes off before reaching in his backpack and pulled out his science book and began reading it with a determined look on his face.

Lincoln heard the door open and he looked up to see Lola walking into his room, "Lincoln, mom and dad said dinner's ready," Lincoln nodded and continued reading from his book and Lola frowned, "Lincoln…we know you're still devastated about Ronnie Anne and…"

"I'm fine, Lola, I'm just trying to get some extra studying in," Lincoln closed his book and stood up, "We better get downstairs before mom yells at us," Lola looked confused as she slowly nodded and the two of them turned and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

 **Here's the next chapter. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mikedonald: No it's not, trust me.**

 **Dread55: Yeah, probably, but I have something planned for them.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **King69: Thanks.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter everyone.**

Luan and Lincoln watched as Luna and Lynn led their sisters and parents out of the house and to the sedan. Hearing the engine of the sedan start, they walked over to the window and looked out and saw the sedan pull out of the driveway and drove down the street. Luan looked at her brother and smiled before taking hold of his hand, "C'mon Linc, Luna and Lynn are going to keep everyone away long enough so we can sneak out." Lincoln nodded and the two of them walked out of the house and down the street.

The two walked into the comedy club, the Chuckle Bucket and snuck to the darkest corner of the room before sitting down. Lincoln looked at his sister and arched a brow, "You know, we could sit up front." Luan looked at him, "I mean, we could just be two siblings hanging out so this way you can see the acts a bit better and…"

"I know Linc," Luan smiled and Lincoln looked confused, "But if we were to sit up front, I wouldn't be able to do this," Luan stood up, moved closer to her brother and sat on his lap and smiled, "There we go, now no one can see us and judge us,"

"Well…if you say so," Lincoln sighed and wrapped his arms around his sister's waist.

He sighed and Luan frowned and looked down at him, "What's wrong Linc? Are you having second thoughts about dating three of your own sisters?"

"No, I don't have a problem with that. I did tell you three I have thought about it and you guys admitted too, so I don't think any of us are going to have regrets," Luan arched a brow and Lincoln shook his head, "No, I'm still annoyed at who I have as my science partners for the week."

"Well maybe I can help you," Luan smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

Lincoln's eyes widened for a second before he held his sister close and rubbed her lower back. Hearing the sound of plants being knocked over, they separated and looked around to see everyone was focusing on the act. Luan sighed and shook her head before smiling down at her brother, "We're being paranoid. We're too far in the back for anyone to see us," Lincoln nodded as he felt his sister nuzzle closer to him and the two of them listened to the jokes and laughed along with other patrons.

The patrons walked out of the building and walked in separate directions. Luan and Lincoln walked down the street as the streetlights began illuminating the pavement below and the crickets began rubbing their legs together, playing their nightly melody. Lincoln looked at his older sister and arched a brow, "You're not going to plan the same thing Lynn planned last night, are you?"

Luan smiled and rolled her eyes, "No, Linc, we're going to go home and that's it. I'm sure mom and dad are waiting for us and it might look suspicious is we get home after everyone goes to bed." The two heard rustling behind them and they looked back and scanned the empty pavement behind them. Luan sighed and shook her head before looking at Lincoln, "Let's get home. We'll have some private time in your room," Lincoln nodded and the two of them hurried down the street.

Walking through the front door, the two of them walked up the stairs without looking back at their parents. Reaching the top of the stairs, Luan looked around before swiftly kissing her brother's cheek, "I'll be in your room later," Lincoln nodded before walking down the hall to his room and Luan went to hers and Luna's room.

Lincoln sat on his bed with a comic in his hand and a slight smile crossing his lips. The door opened and Luan stepped into his room and closed the door behind her. Lincoln arched a brow and slightly smiled, "So are you ready?"

"Yeah," she walked over to him and laid on the bed, "C'mon Linc, we don't want to go to school tired tomorrow, do we?"

"No, I guess you're right," Lincoln stood up and walked over to the light switch.

Turning the light off, he turned around and walked back to the bed and laid down next to his sister. Luan smiled and scooted to Lincoln and rubbed up against his groin. Lincoln's eyes widened and Luan lightly chuckled, "Don't look so surprised Linc. You've done much more with Lynn." Lincoln sighed and shook his head before wrapping an arm around her and held her close to him and the two of them slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Not going to lie. Didn't have anything planned for this so I decided to wing it. It's going to start heating up and everything soon enough, promise. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**King69: Yeah, it was.**

 **TaurusBoII: Well welcome. Good to know. You're welcome.**

 **Midgar9210: Yeah, I'm continuing it, don't worry.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter everyone.**

Lincoln moaned and opened his eyes and looked down at Luan, who had her arms wrapped around him, resting her head on his chest. He sighed and lightly shook Luan, causing her to moan, "C'mon Luan, we need to get up and get ready for school,"

Luan moaned again and pouted before holding her brother close, "But I'm too comfy Linc. Can't we skip school?"

"You know we can't do that Luan, it'll look suspicious if we do," Luan sighed and got up, "I know Luan, I don't want to go to school either, but we have to, and plus it's Luna's night,"

Luan sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I know," she lightly kissed his cheek before turning and walked out of the room. Lincoln stood up, closed the door and began getting dressed for school.

Lincoln walked up to his locker and began turning the dial and he heard a fist hit the locker next to him, causing him to jump and turned around to see Ronnie Anne and Clyde standing behind him. He sighed and shook his head, "Look, we don't have science today, so I don't think it's a wise idea to be around me." He turned back to his locker and continued to turn the dial.

"Do you mind explaining this!" he rolled his eyes and looked back to see Ronnie Anne holding out her phone and he looked down at the dark screen.

He sighed and shook his head, "It looks like you need to work on your photography skills," Ronnie Anne looked confused before looking down at her phone and groaned in annoyance at the screen, "So what was it supposed to be? A bat? A bird? Or maybe it was supposed to be you two fucking each other and you failed miserably."

"It's supposed to be you and Luan at the comedy club, locking lips, lame-o," Ronnie Anne hissed and Lincoln looked unmoved by her words, "Don't play dumb,"

"Heh, you know, I think you're seeing things. Luan and I weren't anywhere near the comedy club last night, so whoever it was you saw, it wasn't us," he turned back around and opened his locker before taking a book out and slammed his locker shut, "So, in the effort of trying to be civil, shut the fuck up and enjoy your day," he turned and walked away from the two.

Ronnie Anne sighed and shook her head before looking at Clyde, "I told you the flash had to be on,"

"And I told you that would've given us away," Clyde rolled his eyes and shook his head, "If they had seen the flash, they would've seen us and been the hell out of us to get the phone," he turned and sighed, "Anyway, we better get our books before we get in trouble," Ronnie Anne groaned in annoyance before the two of them walked down the hall.

Lincoln sat at his desk and tapped his pencil as he listened to the teacher. Sighing, he leaned back and shook his head and began mumbling under his breath, "So…they were the ones at the Chuckle Bucket last night? It's a good thing that picture is too dark to see anything, otherwise we'd be screwed," he looked up at the clock and rolled his eyes, "This is going to be a very long day, I can feel it," he leaned forward and began scribbling in his notebook without hesitation.

Luan sat at a lunch table, slowly eating her lunch. Feeling someone pat her on her back, she looked up and saw her older sister sitting next to her, "What's wrong sis?"

"It's nothing Luna,"

Luna arched a brow, "So…how did things go last night?"

"Great," Luan gave a forced smile, "We went to the Chuckle Bucket, sat in a darkened corner and had a little fun," Luna gave her a skeptical look and Luan shook her head, "Not the fun you're thinking of. We were still in a public place and we didn't want to get caught, but we did make out for a while, and Lincoln did seem to get excited about the whole thing,"

"Really," Luna smirked and shook her head, "Well…now I know what to expect for him tonight," she lightly licked her lips and Luan looked at her in confusion, "Don't look at me like that, you know as well as I do that we all agreed to this, so what I do on my date night with him is my business and I'll share it with you and Lynn tomorrow after school,"

Luan sighed and shook her head, "Whatever you say, just don't overdo it. We were lucky that couple had no idea about Lincoln and Lynn, otherwise we would've been on our way to Aunt Ruth's and Lincoln would've been sent to live with pop-pop," Luna sighed and nodded before standing up and walked away from her sister.

The final bell rang and students walked out of their classrooms and up to their lockers. Lincoln turned the dial on his locker when he felt someone tap him on his shoulder. Sighing, he looked back and saw Ronnie Anne and Clyde standing behind him, "We got you now lame-o," Ronnie Anne held out her phone and Lincoln saw the picture of him and Luan on the screen, "Anything to say?"

"Yeah, cheap editing trick, anyone can use photoshop," Lincoln chuckled and Ronnie Anne growled in annoyance, "I just didn't think you two will go so far as to spread a horrendous rumor like that, you two must be desperate for some attention, that's cool I guess,"

"Come off it Lincoln, you know what you're seeing is real," Clyde voiced and Lincoln glared at him, "You and Luan were…"

"We were home all night, and no one is going to believe that stop editing trick and you two will get some bad publicity if you go around and spread rumors like this," he turned back around and opened his locker and took his books out, "Anyway, I need to go, I'm supposed to walk with Lucy and the twins and knowing Lola, if I don't then she'll tell my parents," he closed his locker, turned and walked past the two.

 **Okay, I'm sorry for taking so long in updating this, but the file got corrupted more than a few times and I was about ready to give up on it. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Midgar9210: Yeah, he's an asshole alright.**

 **Dread55: They're trying to ruin his happiness, that's all. Uh…no I didn't? I think you didn't read it right. No, it's not over, just having a little writer's block on this, that's all.**

 **Dark-Dragon-King-24: Well…all I can say right now is keep reading.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Yeah, he is.**

 **King69: He'll have a plan.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter everyone.**

Luna walked into Lincoln's room and saw him lying on the bed in his underwear, reading a comic, "Uh, dude?" he looked up in confusion and Luna frowned, "Did you forget that…" she looked back before stepping into the room and closed the door behind her, "Did you forget that we're going out tonight? Don't tell me you're having second thoughts about this. You at least owe me a…"

"I'm not having second thoughts Luna, it's just…me and Luan were caught by Ronnie Anne and Clyde," Luna looked confused and Lincoln sighed and shook his head, "We were lucky it was too dark for them to take a proper picture, otherwise we'd be in some real trouble," he closed the book and sat up, "So we're just going to have to be careful when we go out,"

"Whoa…that was rude of them," Luna sighed and shook her head as Lincoln got dressed, "But we're going to be extra cautious, bro," she grabbed him by the arm and began pulling him out of the room.

The two walked into the dimly lit theater and Lincoln looked back at his music loving sister with a confused look crossing his face, "A movie? A bit cliché, don't you think Luna? I thought you were going to take us to some music festival or something,"

"I was, but then you said something about Ronnie Anne and Clyde and I figured what better way to avoid them than a dimly lit room? And besides, look around," he looked around in confusion and spotted a few patrons sitting close to the screen, "Outside of those few people, we're practically alone. We'll just sit in the back where we'll have some privacy," before Lincoln had a chance to argue, Luna grabbed his hand and quickly led him up the stairs to the back row of the theater.

The theater darkened as the volume increased. Luna looked at her brother before she smirked and she sat up and sat on his lap, facing him. Lincoln looked at her with a confused look crossing, "Uh…Luna? We're not exactly in a secluded area."

"No, but we're way in the back dude and everyone else is paying attention to the movie," she smirked and rubbed against his groin and Lincoln's eyes widened, "Lynn told us what you two did in the woods and Luan told me you got a little excited during a heated session last night, So why don't you show your big sister some love too bro," she leaned closer and pressed her lips against his.

Lincoln's eyes widened before he wrapped an arm around Luna's waist while his right arm snaked up Luna's shirt and began caressing her breasts. She backed away and smiled, "So you want to be a little careless," she stood up and slid her panties off and unzipped Lincoln's parents and pulled out his dick and began playing with it, "Let's see how quiet we can be," she climbed on top of him and slid down, moaning as she felt Lincoln's hardened dick enter her wet pussy, "There, now let's see how long we can go,"

Lincoln looked down and his eyes widened when he spotted a flicker of light ascending the stairs, "Luna, get up, someone's coming," she looked down and her eyes widened when she saw the light before the jumped up and kicked her panties under the seat before sitting back down next to Lincoln.

A bouncer approached the two and shined the flashlight on them, "Okay you two, what's the problem?"

"You're shining a light on us and we're trying to enjoy the movie, dude," Luna hissed, shielding her eyes, "We're just having a night out and you're shining that light on us. Where's your manager? We'd like to…"

"My apologies, we've been having some issues in the back rows in all the theaters," the bouncer sighed and turned the flashlight off, "You two look like good kids…I guess I was mistaken this time," the bouncer turned and walked down the steps.

Luna sighed and Lincoln smirked before slipping his hand up Luna's skirt and began rubbing her pussy and Luna bit her lip and moaned, "Aren't we daring?" she sat back and bit her lip as she felt Lincoln continuing to rub her pussy.

The two siblings walked up the stairs and Luna swiftly kissed Lincoln's cheek and smiled, "I'll be in your room in a few minutes," Luna winked and walked down the hall to her room and Lincoln turned and went to his room.

 **Sorry for the two-week hiatus and sorry for the length. I have no excuse for that, but the next chapter will be longer. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dread55: Yeah, yeah, I know.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Yeah, sorry about that. I was having writers block with this.**

 **Guest: Yeah. Thanks.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

The four siblings walked down the stairs and heard their younger siblings arguing with one another. They looked at each other before quietly sneaking into the kitchen undetected. They looked out into the living room and sighed before Lynn and Luan grabbed Luna by the arms and dragged her to the other side of the kitchen, leaving Lincoln confused.

The three looked back at their brother before Lynn and Luan looked at Luna and Lynn asked, "So what happened last night? You refused to talk to us and…"

"We went to see a movie…we were going to have a little fun when an usher almost caught us,"

"You two didn't have a run in with Ronnie Anne or Clyde?"

"How could we? We were in the back of the theater and we made sure we weren't followed before," Luna sighed and shook her head, "Well now that all three of us had a date night with him, should we try to do something else?" they looked down with looks of concentration crossing their faces.

"What are we doing?" they jumped up in fright and looked back to see Lincoln standing behind them, "What?"

"Linc, you can't sneak up on us like that," Luan sighed and shook her head, "It's bad enough we have to deal with Lucy sneaking up on us and scaring us half to death, I don't think we can deal with you doing that,"

Lincoln stared at them and shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry," he looked at his sister in confusion and arched a brow, "So…what are we talking about?"

Luan sighed and slightly smiled at her brother, "Don't worry about it Linc, it's the weekend, we don't have school and you don't have to see Ronnie Anne and Clyde," Lincoln sighed and Luan kissed his cheek, "Why don't you eat some breakfast. The three of us need to talk," Lincoln nodded, turned and walked away from the three.

The four siblings walked out of the house and down the street. Lincoln looked around with anticipation, "Relax bro," Luna smiled and Lincoln looked up in confusion, "You're being paranoid. We're just a couple of siblings enjoying this nice Saturday, if anyone does see us, that's all they're going to think, and if Ronnie Anne and Clyde see us…well who cares? They can't do anything."

"But Luna, they saw me and Luan and I think…"

"Relax Lincoln," Lynn smirked and wrapped an arm around him, "Luna's right, we're just four siblings spending some time together. There's nothing wrong with that," Lincoln sighed and nodded before the four of them continued to walk down the street.

 **The length isn't due to writers block, just a peaceful moment between the four. But I am sorry for the long wait. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, I want to apologize for the long wait here. I have no idea why I've been putting some of my stories on hiatus and I don't think anything could be counted as a decent excuse. Again, apologies for the wait, but I'm going to try and bring this one back like my other stories. Enjoy the next chapter.**

Ronnie Anne and Clyde looked at their science partner as Lincoln looked down at the book in front of him, his eyes narrowed, "Um…so buddy, what did you do this weekend? We haven't seen you since-"

"Helped Luna resting and retune her guitars, had a few sparring matches with Lynn, helped Luan with her standup, coached Lola with her pageant and held a séance with Lucy," he looked up and shook his head, "And I advise you two to focus on our project. Don't forget this is worth half of our grade. I don't know about you, but I don't feel like wasting my time in detention followed by a grounding,"

"Geez lame-o, what crawled up your ass? Last week you were sulking like a baby, and now you're acting like you don't give a damn about anything but this project,"

"Because I moved on, Ronnie Anne. Yes, I'm still angry at the thought of my ex-girlfriend and best friend did that behind my back. You could've easily broken up with me beforehand, Ronnie Anne, I would've understand, but no, you had to do that behind me back," the two frowned and Lincoln shook his head, "Just open your books and help me on this subject,"

He looked back down at the book in front of him and Clyde sighed, "You know Lincoln, me and Ronnie Anne are going to hit the arcade after school. And well…there's a special going on this afternoon at Gus's Games n' Grub and we were wondering-"

"Get to work, we'll discuss it after class," Clyde nodded before he and Ronnie Anne opened the books in front of them and the three teenagers studied in silence.

The final bell rang and the students walked out of the classrooms and down the halls to their lockers. Lincoln opened his locker and took his books out before closing it, "So are we on for the arcade, buddy?"

"Right now, I want to go home and enjoy some peace and quiet before my older sisters get home," he looked back and saw Ronnie Anne and Clyde standing behind him as he took a deep breath as he shook his head, "And besides, I have to make sure my younger sisters don't set the house on fire,"

"Are you just saying that? Or do you not want to spend time with us, lame-o? Do you want to continue tongue kissing your sister and-"

"Again, that wasn't us, and yes, I have to keep my sisters from burning down the house," Lincoln slung his backpack over his shoulder over his shoulder, "I have to go pick up Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa from school. I'll see you two later. If I have a free moment, I'll meet up with you two at the arcade," he turned and walked down the hall while Ronnie Anne and Clyde looked at him in confusion and anger.

Lincoln, Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa walked down the street in silence before Lisa looked up at her only brother and took a deep breath, "So, only male sibling, how was your day f academics?"

"School sucked if that's what you're asking," Lincoln shook his head and frowned, "I hate my lab partners, but until we finish this stupid project, we can't do anything." He looked down at his sisters and slightly smiled, "After we pick up Lily from school and get home, I want you four to start on your homework,"

"What?" Lola laughed and shook her head, "Nice try Lincoln, but who died and appointed you boss?"

"Well Lola, until Luna, Luan and Lynn get home from school, you know I'm in charge and mom and dad are at work for another two hours" Lola groaned and Lincoln chuckled, "So what are you going to do when we get home?"

"Our…our homework," Lincoln nodded before the five siblings continued to walk down the street.

 **Okay, again, I am sorry for the long wait on this one and the short length. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
